leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Locke
Locke (Japanese: コブシ Kobushi), also known as Master Thief Keyes (Japanese: 怪盗ナックル Phantom Thief Knuckle), is a character of the day who appeared in Unlocking Some Respect!. Sometime prior to the episode, Locke was Ed's locksmith apprentice. Over time, he became frustrated and felt he was not respected by Ed, Locke ended up quitting. While and were about to check out a gem exhibit in Jacore Town, Locke waited on the rooftop. When it was nighttime, Locke came in from the rooftop and picked the a diamond exhibit's lock which sounded the alarm. Before leaving, some guards came by. Locke ended up escaping after throwing his calling card. The guards found that the gem was still in its case, and it was later revealed that Locke's criminal alter-ego "Master Thief Keyes" only intended on unlocking Ed's handmade locks to prove his own worth. Later, came by and had Locke use his locksmith skills so that the trio could steal Pokémon from a nearby Pokémon Center. Locke pretended to agree with them as he wanted Team Rocket to free him from the device they used to restrain him. However, Locke ended up backing out of the deal and claimed that he doesn't steal. He had his Binacle, Lefty, use on . Team Rocket ended up chasing Locke with their and . Inkay's and Gourgeist's accidentally blew up a generator to the Pokémon Center and this blasted Team Rocket away in the process. As the Pokémon Center was set ablaze, Locke went inside to rescue the Pokémon but was trapped inside. Locke yelled out for help and Ed's Binacle, Righty, had go to Ed for help. Ed arrived at the scene and instructed Locke how to pick the lock from the inside. The pair were able to escape the blaze, with the incident reestablishing trust between them. Although Locke was arrested by Officer Jenny, he was let off with a warning, something that Ed told Ash and his friends to keep a secret. Pokémon Shared with Ed which is nicknamed Lefty (Japanese: レフト Left). Ed owns the other "arm". Lefty first appeared assisting its Trainer in picking the lock that guarded a beautiful gem. It later appeared in a forest with Locke, being thanked for its help. Later, when Locke successfully tricked into freeing him from their restraining device, it used on and fled with its Trainer. In the ensuing pursuit, Team Rocket accidentally set fire to the Pokémon Center. When and reached the Pokémon Center, it finally met with Righty and then helped its Trainer in rescuing the Poké Balls from the ablaze building. Binacle's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=古島清孝 Kiyotaka Furushima |en=Graham Halstead |fi=Tero Koponen |es_eu=Luis Miguel Cajal}} Names Master Thief Keyes |bordercolor= |da=Mestertyven Keyes |nl=Meesterdief Sloten |fi=Mestarivaras Keyes |it=Mastro Passepartout |no=Mestertyven Nøkkel’n |pt_br=Ladrão Mestre Keyes |ru=Мастервор Кис Mastervor Kis |es_eu=Maestro Abrecerraduras |sv=Mästertjuven Nyckeln |pl=Klucz - Mistrz złodziei}} Locke's Pokémon Lefty Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Professional thieves Category:Characters with alter egos es:Locke fr:Verrou it:Lucchetto